Half Humans
by invderofdeath
Summary: Dib's POV, the story follows Dib, who is trying to find out Grace's past and find Grace her self in this better than half irkens fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Dib POV 4 mouths after Grace's death**

Sadness was all I had. Grace was gone. Her body never found. And here I was at her funeral watching people walk into the church. I have seen all my class mates and Grace's parents, everyone wearing black and "Human". Gaz walked in with Zim both wearing black formal clothes.

"Dib, I may not like you but Grace was my friend too" Zim said sounding almost sad.

"Come on Zim we need to find a seat" Gaz dragged Zim to the front row I followed and sat in the row across them.

"HI BIG HEADED BOY!" I looked down to see Zim's annoying robot disguised and wearing a bow tie.

"ZIM! WHY DID YOU BRING HIM?" I yelled at Zim as GiR was blowing a whistle.

"GIR! WHY ARE YOU HERE? I THOUGHT I LEFTED YOU AT HOME!" that ended the yelling and Dad came in wearing a black lab coat.

"Dad is a girl with indigo hair here?" I asked neverous that Tak might be here.

"No" My dad answered and I sighed in relief. I watched as the rest of the people came in. One girl caught my eye, her hair was blonde and brown, and she wore a black mini dress with fish nets, and had blue eyes. I never seen her before, she was crying and sitting next to Grace's mom. I walked over to meet her and see who she was.

"Who is this girl?" I asked Grace's mom looked at me.

"Kaitlin, an old friend of Grace's from our old town" Miss. Tall answered. I looked at the girl, she looked sad and lonely.

"Nice to meet you, Kaitlin. I'm Dib, Grace's boyfriend" Kaitlin looked at me.

"She told me about you over the phone, she really loved you. I was her best friend, she told me everything even about who she was" I knew what she was talking about, Grace's Irken DNA. She really was Grace's best friend only a few humans knew the secret about Grace. Two other girls walked in, a blonde girl with a sweet loitta dress and a 11 year old black hair girl with hot pink streaks wearing a black ripped up dress.

"Hello, like our disguises, Dib?" The blonde girl asked her voice similar to Tenn's voice but sweeter.

"Whatever Irken scum" I walked away as Tenn and the other girl found a spot to sit. The service started right when I sat down next to my dad.

**After service (you know when you talk with everyone and eat food?)**

I ate a piece of strawberry short as I waited for Zim to stop talking to himself.

"…And man you should have seen the size of it! It was two times as big as your head!..." you get the idea. I don't know why he was talking to me though. The black hair girl came up to me, she looked nervous.

"Hello, I'm Raven, Raven Martians. I didn't formally introduce myself." She bowed to me like they do in Japan and then looked up at me with big grey eyes and a worried look on her face.

"Hello, I'm Dib Membrane" I smiled at her. She still looked worried, she looked down almost sad. She looked up and hugged me crying. I looked down at her; she was crying and holding on to me. What was she doing! I'm like 4 years older than her! She let go and ran out of the room, leaving me standing there confused. I looked around; Zim was still talking, Gaz was playing her GS3 and Kaitlin was looking at old pictures of Grace. I went over and looked at them, Grace was so different! Her blown hair was short, she wore glasses, and she looked depress.

"Kaitlin, why is Grace depress in these pictures?" I looked up at Kaitlin.

"Grace, was bullied a lot, she thought everyone hated her. She almost killed herself because of how people treated her. People called her Emo-Grace and stuff like that" I looked shocked. Grace was a different person than when she lived there. I looked down at one of the only pictures of Grace smiling, she was with a boy that was about 24, and they were playing video games.

"Who's this?" I pointed the boy out to Kaitlin and she smiled.

"That's Ryan, Grace's older brother" SHE HAD AN OLDER BROTHER? I looked around to see him and finally saw him, he was with a two girls, one girl was skinny and very pale. The other was tan, and short. I€ walked over to them.

"Hello there, were you friends of Grace's?"

"I'm her older sister Michelle" The skinny girl smiled at me as she said that.

"I'm her brother's wife, Ashley" The tan girl told me as Ryan kissed her on the cheek. I walked home after I helped clean up the funeral. I went in to my bed and saw a note.

Note: _Dear Dib,_

_If you get this letter it means I have passed. I made this the day before the ball was supposed to be. I knew something was gonna happen, and it involved me dying. But Dib, I'm not really dead, don't tell anyone I'm alive and make sure you don't go looking for me. I'm doing this to keep you and everyone safe. Don't worry; I'm making sure your all safe just in case. _

_~Grace 3 _

**A/N AHHHHHHH! SHES A ZOMBIE! AHHHH! SAVE THE CHILDEN! *getting chased by a angry mob of haters***


	2. Who is Raven?

**First****day****of****a****new****school****year,****Miss.****Bitters****class****9****th****grade.****Raven****'****s****POV**

"This is Raven Martian, she's your new classmate" Mrs. Bitters told the class as I walked into the classroom.

"Hi I'm Raven, just don't talk to me, I don't get along easily" I said before I took my new seat in the back of the classroom. I doodled on my arm as the kids stared and whispered to each other. I looked up and they all turned away and I rolled my eyes and kept doodling on my arm. I looked up to see Dib staring at me so I smiled a little and he turned around.

**After skool Dib's POV **

How old is she? She not 11 that's for sure. She wore a punk school girl outfit, fishnets, and her hair was in pigtails. She was pale and had hot pink streaks in her hair. She kept to herself most the time though… There's something about her, something weird. Raven, who are you?

**Raven's POV at her home**

I played the piano, carelessly hitting the wrong notes now and then. Even after 260 years I still can't get it perfect. My dad walked down the stairs of the mansion and smiled at me.

"Good job Raven, no one knows who we are yet" He smiled as he said this, but I knew he was disappointed after what happened last time.

"Father I'm going to go eat" I got up and walked out of the mansion and down the street till I came to an alley with a crying girl on a stack of carts. She had bright red hair and pale skin where you could see her veins in her neck. She was wearing a Denny's waitress outfit and had a big red spot on her cheek. It looks like her boss had punched her.

**A/N:****Thanks****to****my****beta****reader,****lunathehalfbreed****!****Hope****you****like****this****chapter!**

**Dib: WTF?**

**Raven: die….**

**Grace Tall: HI DIBBY **

**Me: -.- HES MINE, BITCHES! *grabs dib and runs away***

**Raven/grace t: …**


End file.
